Math Class
by FactsOfLiving
Summary: Flissy has finally worn Percy down, so... he's going to math class, apparently. What happens when two ADHD-dyslexic demigods go to math class together? Nothing good, you can bet. Find out! AU, non-shippy. One-shot.


**I don't own anything in this story except Viridian. It's my story and I can do a self-insert if I want to. However, Flissy is not my OC but the OC of a friend. Thank her for the OC.**

**Real-life-Flissy, please don't press charges.**

* * *

Percy looked at the teacher. The teacher looked at Percy.

"Well?" The man said in his heavy Chinese accent. "Do you know the answer?"

* * *

"Please, Perce," Flissy pleaded.

"No," Percy said, "I'm not going to math class."

"But my mom's making me," The daughter of Athena said sulkily. "And Annabeth is busy on Sunday."

Percy took one glance at her pleading face and knew he would lose. He sighed, scratching his head. "Can't... Can't Malcolm go with you?" He asked desperately, hoping for a way out.

"No," Flissy replied, shaking her head. "He's teaching archery."

Percy sighed. "Fine," He told the thirteen year old.

He had barely gotten the words out when Flissy pounced on him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank you!" She cried.

"I did not sign up for this," Percy muttered, but hugged her back all the same.

* * *

Percy had been hoping that the teacher would be young, cool, and tolerant of napping students.

Instead, what he got was an old, balding Chinese man who just rambled on - and on - and on.

Flissy did not seem to be paying attention, either - she was reading a Lord Of The Rings book under the desk.

The teacher - Percy hadn't caught his name - started to speak again. "Mr. Jackson, _blah de bloop bloop blah_?" Or, at least, that's what Percy heard.

Percy looked at the teacher. The teacher looked at Percy.

"Well?" The man said in his heavy Chinese accent. "Do you know the answer?"

Percy thought. And thought. And thought some more. He tried to read the board, but the numbers and letters swirled around in his head. Stupid dyslexia.

"Uh..." A sweat drop ran down the side of his face. "The answer is..."

RIIIIINGGGGGGG!

Flissy stuffed her book into her bag hastily and Percy stood up. They were about to exit when the teacher stopped them. "Miss Brooke, Mr. Jackson. Stay back, please."

Percy and Flissy both turned around slowly.

"I noticed your less-than-perfect performance in class today," He said, concern on the edges of his heavy, grating Chinese accent.

"Oh," Flissy said. "Uh... he's both ADHD and dyslexic, and I'm just ADHD."

"Are you, now?" He said, his tongue caressing the words.

"Well, Perseus, I'm sure I can find you help for that somewhere..."

Percy stiffened, and Flissy did as well.

"No thank you," Flissy said, trying to turn around and leave. The teacher, evidently, had other ideas.

"Oh, but I insist, _Felicity_," He said. Flissy flinched.

"But-"

The old Chinese man's body began to change. His tongue became forked, and his skin reptilian. Until finally...

"A- a dragon?" Flissy gaped at the large reptile.

The dragon hissed. "Yes, and now, I will feast on the flesh of two young demigods!"

He pounced.

Percy wished he could say that fighting the dragon was easy.

It wasn't. It really wasn't.

The dragon - the teacher - whatever he was, was a good fighter.

He knocked Flissy out in the first twenty seconds and was about to do it to Percy, too, when Percy stabbed the inside of his mouth as he opened it, presumably to launch a column on flame on him.

The dragon exploded into dust, leaving behind three shiny gold scales. Percy pocketed them, for what, he didn't know.

After he had healed Flissy, he decided to bring them back to camp, where they were safer.

* * *

"Wow," Flissy said. "So... no more math class?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No. No, no, no. Get Viridian or Annabeth or Malcolm or even _Clarisse_ to go with you, because I am never ever accompanying you to math class, ever, ever again."

Flissy looked amused. "A simple "no" would've been fine..."

"No, then." Percy jogged off. "See you later."

"Bye!" Flissy waved, going to off to find someone to accompany her to her next math class. She wondered who the teacher would be.


End file.
